A Forbidden Love
by MonkeyTrouble
Summary: ...and then Sam touched, no, caressed, Dean's clavicle. "This is wrong," said Dean. "Then I don't want to be right," replied Sam, in a husky voice. Season 5 spoiler! Rated M just for safety, no actual Wincest though.


**A/N: This story is taking place just after episode 1 season 5. If you haven't seen this episode it might be hard to understand this...^^ I just thought the scene were Becky was writing fan fic on her computer was hilarious and I wanted to write something about it.^^  
Oh, and the way too cheesy title was just perfect for this story. I just had to have it.**

* * *

There was a sharp knock on the door. Sam rolled over in the hard motel bed, unwilling to get up. He cracked an eye open when there was another knock, more urgent this time.

The thick curtains made the room dim lit. He glanced over to the other bed which was neatly made. Sam's heart sank. He had thought Dean would be back by now, not leaving him stranded in this fucking town with the fucking _devil_ on his hands all by himself.

The third knock on the door made him go up. He dragged himself across the room and pulled away the safety chain before opening the door.

"Hi Sam", said a woman's voice silkily.

He blinked a couple of times, too tired to recognize the woman immediately. She was in her early twenties, dressed in a short, deep red dress and smiled at him, twisting a lock of blond hair between her fingers.

"Did I wake you up?" she said, her eyes beaming.

"No, it's alright… Becky, was it?" he said, remembering their meeting from yesterday. She had been looking at him at the same way as she did now, eyes full of worship.

"Sam! Sam… is it really you?" she'd said yesterday and placed her hand on Sam's chest, stroking him in a quite unpleasant way. "You're so… firm."

"Um… do I know you?" Sam had said, frowning.

"No, but I know you", she'd said, "you're Sam Winchester. And you…" she looked inside the motel room and eyed Dean, "… are not what I pictured."

Sam shook his head and snapped out of the memory. He eyed Becky cautiously, not wanting to get the same physical treatment again.

"What do you want?" he said in a not entirely friendly tone.

"Look, I know you and Dean are busy with the angels and all that, I just dropped by to give you something. To, um, show my appreciation for you guys. I finished it this morning."

She handed Sam a bunch of papers, her eyes glowing when their hands accidentally touched each other.

"Thanks… what is it?"

"Oh, just a little something I wrote. Just read it, okay?"

Sam stuttered out a confused thank you as Becky turned around and walked away. Sam retreated to the room, tossing the papers on the bed. He picked up his phone and rapidly dialed Dean's number, impatiently waiting as the signals went by.

Voice mail.

He sighed and put his hands in face, thinking of what a deep shit he was in right now. It was his fault Lucifer was rising, just because he'd been stupid enough to trust a _demon_, being pissed at Dean for telling him what to do. Dean hadn't know a shit of what Sam had been through when his brother was in hell, the hurt of losing his brother, the aching frustration of not knowing what Dean went through down in the pit.

And in the end, it had turned out that his brother was right. Dean had always been right, had always been the one he'd trust throughout his life. But now… things would probably ever be the same again between them.

Sam swallowed and pushed those thoughts away. He spotted the papers again and picked them up. _A forbidden Love_ was written on the first page in a squiggly font. He tossed the paper aside and looked at the next. He didn't have to scan the text long before realizing that it was a fictional story based on Chuck's _Supernatural_ books. He started to read it more thoroughly out of plain curiosity. It was just seven pages long, why not read all of it?

He admitted that Becky wasn't a half bad writer – and she was clearly a huge fan. She described their hunting with such perfection that Sam started to wonder how many times she'd read the books. It was nice, though, that someone actually showed some _appreciation_ about their work.

_The brother's walked back into their motel room after a successful hunt. Dean put his gun away and walked into the bathroom, washing dirt away from his face. Sam stripped out of his shirt and undershirt and sat down on his bed, his muscled, tan abs dazzling in the dim lit room. He was tired after the long day and absently stroked his chest._

Sam raised an eyebrow. He didn't know whether to be flattered or repulsed.

_Dean emerged from the bathroom and drew his shirt over his head. Sam's eyes widened as he spotted a long scratch over his brother's back._

"_Dean", he said and stood up, examining the wound. "Does it hurt much?"_

"_Nah, 's'just a scratch", answered Dean and smiled at Sam._

"_Jesus, Dean, you have it all over your chest too." He trailed his fingers over his brother's firm muscles._

"'_S'nothing", said Dean but hissed from Sam's touch._

"_Let me take the pain away", said Sam and leaned in to kiss his brother's pouted lips._

_Dean moaned against Sam's soft, tender lips, letting his brother snake his tongue in Dean's mouth._

What the hell? Sam stared at the text, his mouth open in astonishment. Since when did he and Dean _kiss_ to take care of each other? He started to wonder what kind of fiction Becky actually was writing.

"_Sam, no…" whispered Dean even though he wanted Sam more than anything in the world ."We can't do this…"_

"_Yes we can."_

_Dean felt soft hands snaking up his body and then Sam caressed Dean's clavicle._

"_This is wrong", said Dean._

"_Then I don't want to be right", replied Sam, in a husky voice._

_Sam's hands circled Dean's chest as he licked Dean's ear. His big brother moaned and palmed Sam's cheek and brought their lips together. Sam grabbed Dean's waist and guided his brother down on one of the beds, placing himself atop of him. Dean moaned as he felt his little brother snake his hands down his pants._

Sam gasped incredulously. Why did this turn out to be some psycho fucked up incest love story!? What is wrong with this woman! Him and Dean together? EW! Just the thought made him queasy. He didn't want to read on, honestly. But still, how fucked up could this story actually be? He only hesitated for a second before he read on in the story.

"_Sam…" Dean trailed and rutted against his brother's palm."I… this… "_

"_Sssch", Sam hushed gently and kissed his forehead. "Everything's okay, Dean."_

_Dean looked at his brother, eyeing Sam's wonderful features, letting a hand running through the beautiful brown hair. Sam let his hand slip underneath Dean's boxer-briefs and…_

"Sam?" a dark voice said, and Sam looked up from the pages and felt all color drain from his face when he met Dean's eyes. He quickly tossed the papers away before his brother would get the chance to read anything.

"Dean! Uh, hi… yo-you're back."

"Yeah, I've been checking up on Bobby, he's better now."

"That's… that's great", Sam said, blushing as he thought of the story he'd just read. Dean would never in a million years moan from Sam touching him – and Sam didn't want to touch him either, then _why_ was it so hard to look Dean in the eye?

"Sam, is something wrong?" Dean said, sensing suspicions when Sam didn't meet his eyes. "If you tell me you've been doing other demon business behind my back I swear I'm going to fucking kill-"

"I haven't!" Sam exclaimed, "look, Dean, I'm sorry for what I did, okay? I would give anything to make it undone, but I can't! I wished you could trust me but after what I've done… I don't blame you for hating me."

Dean looked at his brother, his face emotionless. "I tried to look out for you Sammy, I really did. But when my own family turns their back at me…" Dean shook his head.

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Dammit Sam, that's the problem! You listen to a fucking _demon_!"

"You're right."

Sam's head hung low and his voice was flat. Dean looked at him, chest aching. Sam was never going to be the smart ass geek boy he once were. And Dean… he was never going to be the macho take-the-day-as-it-comes, flirt-with-every-woman kind of guy. Too many things had happened in their lives.

"I can't deal with this right now, Sam. I needta sleep and then we have a devil to kill."

"Okay." Sam smiled weakly. "And thanks for the we."

"Yeah, well I can't handle this on my own, man."

Sam could see that Dean still was pissed at him but didn't push the subject any further.

Dean drew off his shirt and pants, ready to hit the bed. Sam stiffened, memories from the story flooded into his mind. Very unpleasant memories.

"Um… I'm just going to… uh, brush my teeth", Sam said and ran into the bathroom.

Dean was too tired to notice his brother's odd behavior; he just lay down on his bed with a sigh.

But wait… something was prodding in his back. He sat up again and noticed a bunch of wrinkled papers lying there.

"What's this…" he murmured and began reading.

_Dean shivered as Sam ghosted over his naked body, tongue precariously close to his dick. His eyes shimmered with lust as he met Dean's._

"_You wanna?" Sam asked, voice low with arousal._

"_God, Sammy, yes _please_", Dean said, moaning, "want your mouth Sammy…"_

_Sam smiled and let his tongue lave over his brother's dick. He let his hand wander over Dean's leg as he took Dean's cock in his mouth. His brother mewled in pleasure when Sam bobbed his head up and down…_

"SAM!?"

Sam had just put paste on his toothbrush when he heard Dean yelling his name, sounding shocked.

"What the _fuck_ are you reading?!"

* * *


End file.
